Un nuevo amor
by terricolas amantes de vegeta
Summary: Vegeta expresa a su hijo del futuro su intención de abandonar a Bulma acabando el torneo de Cell y es ahí donde Mirai Trunks cuenta a Vegeta que su madre del futuro no estuvo del todo sola todos esos años. Le hace ver a Vegeta que no tiene a su madre tan segura como él cree y que podría perderla por alguien, que él conoce muy bien. By Eliza.
1. La ira de Mirai Trunks

**Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfiction me pertenece, son obra de la mente de Akira Toriyama.**

**Nota: Como algunas personas que están leyendo el fanfic de Antes y Después, en el capítulo 8 Mirai Trunks le dice en un flashforward a su madre del pasado que en el futuro ella tuvo otro hombre y muchas chicas dijeron…que? Oh no? No puede ser. Bueno pues quería que no se supiera quién era el enamorado de Bulma hasta ir como en el capítulo 20 o 30…o que se yo cuantos nos llevara hasta llegar ahí, pero decidí no dejarlas esperar tantoooo y mejor me puse a hacer un fic basado solo en eso, así que sin más que decir, les dejo la lectura del día de hoy.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 – LA IRA DE MIRAI TRUNKS**

Afuera, solo era un día, para nosotros, era un año. Éste era unos de esos días en la habitación del tiempo, en el que mi padre y yo entrenábamos para el torneo de Cell. A decir verdad, él entrenaba para el torneo, yo, para salvar la vida de mis seres queridos.

Cada día que pasaba, trataba de acercarme a mi padre, desde pequeño siempre quise conocerlo, al menos en alguna fotografía, pero no había nada sobre él. Aún así quería conocerlo, saber de él, como había sido, como era su aspecto, todo o cualquier cosa que se tratara de él.

Mi madre nunca me contaba nada, solo me decía que solo ella lo conocía realmente. De niño eso no tenía mucho sentido para mí, pero conforme fui creciendo fui entendiendo un poco.

Ahora que estoy con mi padre, en una misma habitación, comprendo cuanta razones tenía mi madre para no contarme sobre él. Yo siempre pensé que era un héroe, una persona respetable que había luchado contra los androides para protegernos a mi mama y a mí. Pero ahora comprendo que solo fue una persona egoísta y que nunca pensó en nosotros.

Así pasaron muchos días, yo tratando de entablar alguna platica, al menos en la hora en que comíamos, pero él, hasta en esos momentos ponía una barrera entre los dos. No quería hablar nunca, no quería entrenar conmigo y la verdad es que no quería ni tenerme cerca.

Eso me dolía, aunque no quisiera, era un sentimiento más fuerte que yo, tantos años idealizando a un padre que no existió. A veces hubiera preferido no haberlo conocido y seguir teniendo la idea equívoca de que murió protegiéndonos.

Los días pasaron, me arme de valor y traté de hablar con él. Lo único que recibí fueron reclamos y gritos y alguna que otra discusión con él. Cada día era una nueva discusión, a mi no me molestaba, con tal de hablar con él no me importaba que fuera de esa manera. A veces, después de discutir, peleábamos, yo le llamaba entrenar, él le llamaba ponerme en mi lugar.

Recuerdo que un día cuando faltaban dos meses para salir de la habitación del tiempo, le pregunte porque había dejado que el androide destruyera el pequeño avión donde viajaba mi madre y mi yo del pasado.

Se puso furioso y lo único que conseguí fue otra pelea.

–¿Por qué dejaste que eso pasara? Pudieron haber muerto.

–Creo que ya me habías hecho antes esa pregunta.

–Sí. En cuanto los rescaté. Me dijiste que ellos no te importaban. Pero eso no puede ser cierto.

–Pues es cierto, ellos no me importan, no me importa nada ni nadie. Lo único que quiero es derrotar a ese insecto.

–¿Y si no te importan por qué quieres derrotar a Cell? Si no te importara nadie, no tendrías por qué preocuparte por que él quiera destruir la Tierra.

–Jump –sonrió de lado–. La única razón por la cual quiero destruir a ese insecto es para demostrarle a Kakaroto que yo soy mejor que él. Y cuando lo haga, él será el siguiente.

–¿Por qué motivo quieres matar al señor Goku?

–Eso a ti no te importa.

Pude haber dejado esa conversación, pero a pesar de la forma en la que me hablaba, al menos hasta ahora había conseguido la más larga plática entre mi padre y yo.

–Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Con que propósito harías eso?

–Cuando lo mate, habré cumplido mi venganza.

–¿Y qué harás después? Planeas conquistar la Tierra.

–No seas tonto mocoso, para que querría conquistar la Tierra si podré tener todos los planetas que yo quiera. Cuando lo mate me iré de este estúpido planeta.

Eso no lo esperaba, pensé que si en mi tiempo mi madre estuvo sola fue porque mi padre había muerto, creía que si mi padre del pasado sobrevivía, se quedaría en la Tierra, con mi mamá.

–No, tú no te puedes ir. No puedes dejar a mi madre y al bebe solos –era muy extraño el referirse a mí en tercera persona.

–Si quiero irme, me iré –volteo su mirada hacia mí, cosa que nunca hacía–, ni ella, ni el mocoso me importan, nada me ata a este planeta.

–Te equivocas papá, sé que sientes algo por ellos.

–No digas tonterías mocoso. Y ya lárgate, déjame solo.

Por unos momentos pensaba en el sufrimiento que eso le causaría a mi madre, una cosa es que mi padre haya muerto en mi tiempo y la otra muy diferente que en éste la abandone. Pensaba en reclamarle por ser así, por actuar de esa manera, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo recordé lo que alguien me había dicho hace algunos años cuando le dije que me contara acerca de mi padre.

Esa persona me dijo que aunque mi madre sufrió mucho por su pérdida quizá fue lo mejor tanto para ella como para mí. Me dijo que de haber sobrevivido, quizá yo no hubiera sido el chico amable y gentil que era ahora. No entendí en su momento y hacía algunos meses atrás tampoco, hasta ahora. Estaba viendo todo claro.

–Está bien. Si quieres irte hazlo, ella lo superará.

–No me importa si lo hace o no.

–Ella te olvidara, pero tú a ella no. Tú la necesitas más de lo crees.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías mocoso! Yo no necesito a nadie, siempre estuve solo.

–Si, hasta que llegó ella y curo tu soledad. Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir que no te importa.

–¿No lo entiendes? Yo no puedo quedarme aquí. No pertenezco aquí. No quiero tener nada que me ate a este planeta. Así que si ellos mueren, mejor para mí.

–¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¡Ella te ama!

–¡Pero yo a ella no! –Dijo mirándome a los ojos y gritándome– ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me dejes en paz? ¿Qué solo la use? ¿De verdad quieres escuchar eso? Está bien, te lo diré. Solo usé a tu madre para satisfacerme, ¿entiendes? Lo que hice con ella lo pude haber hecho con cualquier otra, solo que ella estaba…muy disponible –dijo esto último con un tono de ironía.

Sentí la sangre hervir por lo que había dicho, en el fondo sabía que no podía ser cierto, aunque una parte de mí dudaba.

–¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿No te lo contó tu madre? Fue ella la que se desnudo en mi habitación.

–Cállate –no quería, ni podía oír esas palabras, para mí, mi madre lo era todo y aunque él era mi padre no podía respetarlo después de eso.

–No puedes culparme a mí de nada, fue ella la que me provocó, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella esté enamorada de mí como tú dices. Ella a mí no me importa, solo la tomé por que ella misma se me ofreció.

No pude más y me abalancé sobre él, lo golpeé, al principio él no hizo nada por evitarlo, era como si quisiera recibir esos golpes de mí parte. Después empezó a defenderse y no solo eso, también me atacó, la pelea duro unos cuantos minutos mientras seguía hablándome de mi mamá y de lo horrible que era tener un hijo como yo.

–Ustedes dos son lo peor que me ha pasado, yo no quería tener ningún hijo, no necesito una familia y no la quiero. ¡Solo estorban!

–Mi madre lloraba cada noche por ti. ¿Cómo es posible que seas así?

–Tu madre es una tonta, siempre creyó que yo era diferente y ese fue su error –seguíamos peleando hasta que me dio un golpe muy certero en el estomago que me dejó fuera de la pelea–. Yo nunca le di motivos para que creyera que me quedaría a su lado. Lo único que me importa es derrotar a Kakaroto y después irme de este lugar.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación del tiempo, con una mano me sostenía y con la otra sobaba un poco mi estomago para mitigar el dolor.

–Tienes…toda la razón –el dolor no me dejaba hablar fluidamente–, ella estará mejor sin ti. Ojala te vayas pronto y la dejes…será por su bien.

–Parece que ya entendiste mocoso. Sufrirá un poco, pero no le quedara otra opción.

–Jajajaja –reí un poco y me levante aún agarrando mi estomago–, no te creas tan indispensable.

–¡Lo soy! Además, para que no sufra mucho podría regresar de vez en cuando y hacerle unas visitas –se río irónicamente.

–Pues ella ya no estará para ti.

–¿No acabas de decir que está enamorada de mí? Lo más seguro es que esté disponible para mí cada vez que yo quiera.

–¡Ella no es un objeto! ¡No es de tu propiedad! No puedes irte y volver cuando se te dé la gana.

–Lo estará por qué sí es de mi propiedad. Ella siempre estará ahí para cuando necesite y quiera satisfacerme.

Volví a lanzarme sobre él, quería hacerlo tragar sus palabras una a una. Logré darle algunos golpes a pesar de solo usar uno de mis brazos.

–Estas muy equivocado si piensas que ella te esperará para siempre. Se nota lo orgulloso que eres, no creas que tienes tan segura a mi madre. En mi tiempo ella… –quise decírselo, pero lo pensé mejor, eso no ayudaría mucho.

–¿En tu tiempo qué mocoso?

–Bueno, no tiene caso ocultártelo si de todas maneras te vas a ir.

–¿Ocultarme qué?

–La razón por la que mi madre no se dio por vencida es porque volvió a enamorarse. Tuvo otro hombre.

–¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? No me extraña de ella, si dejo al inútil solo por acostarse conmigo. Seguro en tu tiempo se busco a alguien más para…

–¡Cállate! –Le dije dándole un golpe que ni siquiera presintió– Deja de hablar mal de mi madre.

Lo vi retorcerse en el suelo y luego reír como si estuviera loco.

–Tienes instinto de saiyajin en tus venas…la ira te hace más fuerte.

–No sabes lo mucho que quería conocerte, ahora veo porque ella nunca me contó nada de ti.

–Por supuesto, ¿o que querías que te contara? Ella y yo solo teníamos sexo, nada más. Y desgraciadamente, de eso naciste tu –se levantó y me dijo sarcástico– Compadezco al pobre hombre que cayó en sus manos. Ella es…tan insoportable.

–Ese pobre hombre como tú lo llamas, ha sido el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, fue como un padre para mí. Aunque siempre quise conocerte, yo soñaba con que tú fueras como él. Pero ahora veo que jamás podría compararlo contigo.

Mi madre no quería tener ninguna relación con nadie porque no podía olvidarte, aun hasta ahora, sigue pensando en ti. Pero sé que mi madre amó a ese hombre, esa fue la razón por la que pudo soportar el infierno en el que vivimos actualmente, eso la hizo más fuerte y pudo construir la máquina del tiempo. Todo, se lo debemos a él.

* * *

**LINEA TEMPORAL MIRAI BULMA**

[Bulma]

–¿Quieres cenar?

–Claro, tengo mucha hambre.

–Me lo supuse.

–¿Y donde está Trunks?

–Ya está dormido –suspire sentándome en una silla–, pobrecito, desde tan pequeño tiene que pasar por cosas tan difíciles.

–Pero te tiene a ti –dijo tomándome de la mano–.

–Sí, supongo.

–Eres una mujer maravillosa y una gran madre –me dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa–. Si no fuera por ti…

–¿Qué? –Le pregunte al notar que se había quedado callado y seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

–Si no fuera por ti…ese niño no tendría tanta nobleza.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Le dije quitando mi mano de donde él estaba tomándola.

–Tu sabes a lo que me refiero –me miro por unos segundos y baje la mirada a la mesa–. No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero si su padre estuviera vivo, Trunks no sería como es ahora.

–De todos modos, preferiría que él estuviera aquí –le dije mirando hacia otro lado.

–Oh…perdón, no quiero que me malinterpretes Bulma–dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndola más cerca de mí–. Solo quise decir que…

–Sí, ya sé lo que quisiste decir –dije interrumpiéndolo–. Que si Vegeta viviera quizá Trunks sería como él.

–Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal. No quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Tenía mi mirada fija en la nada, pero de reojo podía ver cómo me miraba, al parecer se angustió mucho pensando en que probablemente estaba enojada con él. Así que voltee a verlo y le sonreí.

–No te preocupes…jamás podría enojarme contigo.

–No, de verdad perdóname, yo no debí haber hecho esos comentarios.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú tienes toda la razón. Vegeta nunca fue una buena persona y lo más probable es que jamás sería un buen padre –volví a mirar a la nada y a quedarme pensativa por algunos segundos–. Pero bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, hay que cenar para dormirnos temprano, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

–Sí –pareció olvidar el tema y sonrió– Trunks se llevará una gran sorpresa.

–¡Sí! –Le dije muy animada– Mañana cumple 9 años…por cierto ¿trajiste el pastel?

–Sí, ya lo guarde en el refrigerador.

–Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho –lo mire y toque su mejilla–. No sé qué haría sin ti.

–No tienes que decirlo, tu sabes que quiero mucho a Trunks…– tomo mi mano con la suya– y a ti.

–Yo también te quiero a ti –lo vi mirarme muy fijamente y sonreír–. Ahora come o empezare a pensar que estas huyendo de mi comida.

–Mmmm, esta delicioso.

–Sí claro.

–De verdad. Aunque al principio tu comida sabía rara ahora creo que cocinas muy bien.

–Bueno, uno tiene que adecuarse a la situación, antes mi madre preparaba la comida o los robots –dije sosteniendo un plato de arroz–, ahora todo ha cambiado mucho con los androides.

–Sí, me pregunto si algún día alguien podrá detenerlos.

–Por supuesto que sí. Estoy segura que así será.

–Me gusta que seas positiva.

–Cuando se ha perdido casi todo, ser positiva es lo único que me consuela.

–Aun tienes a Trunks y a mí. Yo jamás dejaría que algo malo te sucediera…–lo vi titubear un poco– bueno, oséa, a los dos. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, he visto crecer a Trunks desde que era un bebé. No permitiré nunca que nada malo les pase.

Lo miré con ternura y le sonreí. Él me miraba como…realmente era difícil definir su mirada, así que le pregunté.

–¿Por qué miras así? –Traté de bromear un poco con él– ¿Tengo comida en la cara?

–No, es solo que…es difícil dejar de mirarte.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Bien chicos y chicas. ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme la verdad, es mi primer fic que hago yo sola. Así que por favor no sean muy malos/as conmigo. Espero sus reviews y que me digan si alguien ya sabe o tiene la liguera sospecha de quien es el enamorado de Bulma. Bueno, promocionen mi fic, este será también un fanfic más o menos largo, y no tendrá flashback o flashforward, pensé en hacerlos pero mejor será dejar la conversación de Mirai Trunks con Vegeta ahí, y los demás capítulos serán acerca de cómo se enamoró Bulma de este hombre misterioso. **

**Ahora me despido y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Se despide de ustedes Eliza ^.^**


	2. Me conformo con verla dormir

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son inventos y creaciones de Akira Toriyama.**

**Hola chicas actualizando pronto a petición de ustedes. ¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 2 - ME CONFORMO CON VERLA DORMIR**

Línea temporal de Bulma, en la habitación del tiempo…

–Mi madre no quería tener ninguna relación con nadie porque no podía olvidarte, aun hasta ahora, sigue pensando en ti. Pero sé que mi madre amó a ese hombre, esa fue la razón por la que pudo soportar el infierno en el que vivimos actualmente, eso la hizo más fuerte y pudo construir la máquina del tiempo. Todo, se lo debemos a él.

–No me digas… –me contestó mi padre.

–Así es. La razón por la que tú aun sigues vivo es gracias a él. Mi madre se pudo haber rendido desde hace mucho, pero no lo hizo. Él influyo mucho en ella. Siempre le dijo que podría hacer lo que se propusiera y cuando le dijo de la máquina del tiempo él la apoyó en todo. Le dio… ¡esperanza!

–Ya cállate mocoso, eres igual que ella. No paras de hablar. Deberías estar entrenando en vez de estarme contando todo eso. ¿Crees que me importa?

–Debería importante.

–Entiéndelo. A mí no me importa cómo fue que aquel hombre hizo para llevarse a la cama a tu mamá.

Sentía mi ki elevándose, no podía concebir que ese hombre insensible con el que estaba ahora fuera mi padre.

–Para ella tú lo eras todo –dije cerrando mis puños en un intento por controlarme– y aun en éste tiempo sé que afuera de este lugar esta mi madre esperándote.

–¡Hump! Pues más le vale no esperar mucho.

–Él tenía razón. El que tú no hayas sobrevivido fue lo mejor.

–¿Él te dijo eso?

–Sí. Dijo que tal vez eso fue lo mejor, ahora veo que tenía toda la razón. Quizá yo pude haberme convertido en un monstruo como tú.

–Si él te dijo eso fue porque claramente le convino mi muerte. Le quedó el camino libre con Bulma. Si yo no hubiera muerto, no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad con tu madre.

–Jajá –reí un poco–. A él no le convenía tu muerte para quedarse con mamá porque… cuando tú moriste él era solo un niño.

–¿Un niño?

Mi padre miró al suelo tratando de armar el rompecabezas.

–¿Era un guerrero? –Me cuestionó.

–Sí. Él fue como un padre para mí, el guerrero que me enseño todo lo que sé y el único que vio por nosotros desde que todos murieron.

Sabía que dentro su cabeza él ya sabía a quién me refería, pero seguramente pensaba que eso, además de imposible era… ilógico.

–Tu maestro fue… fue…

–Así es, fue Gohan.

Línea temporal de Mirai Trunks…

[Bulma]

–No, es solo que…es difícil dejar de mirarte –me dijo.

Sonreí un poco con él, pensé que bromeaba conmigo, así que le seguí la corriente bromeando también con él.

–Claro que es difícil, ¿dónde encuentras a una mujer tan hermosa como yo en estos días?

Nos reímos los dos y seguimos cenando hasta que yo terminé. No me paré de la mesa, esperé a que él terminara mientras hablábamos de tantas cosas. De algún modo, me gustaba su compañía, siempre estaba sola y nunca conversaba con nadie que no fuera mi hijo Trunks, pero aun estaba muy niño a pesar de ser muy maduro para su edad, y no podía tener buenas charlas como las que tenía con él.

–Bueno, ya me iré a dormir. ¿Le dijiste a tu mama que te quedarías aquí? –Le dije levantándome de la silla.

–Sí, no le gusto mucho la idea porque no le gusta que la deje sola. Pero le dije que era por Trunks y lo entendió.

–Que bien. Ven, te mostraré donde te quedaras.

Lo lleve hasta donde estaban las habitaciones, la corporación cápsula ahora estaba muy deteriorada y un poco destruida, como toda la ciudad, pero seguía teniendo algunas habitaciones de mas. Llegamos a la recamara que había preparado para él y entramos en ella.

–Gracias Bulma.

–No, no tienes porque darme las gracias, para mí es muy importante que estés aquí.

–¿En serio? –dijo mirándome fijamente.

–Sí, dormiré más tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí.

–Ahh, es por eso –dijo mirando el suelo, lo noté algo desilusionado.

–¿Sabes? Tu mamá sí que es valiente, mira que quedarse sola sabiendo que los androides andan por ahí.

–Bueno, ella no teme por su vida. Más bien a veces creo que quisiera morir para poder estar con papá.

–La entiendo –le dije cabizbaja.

–¿Tu no piensas lo mismo verdad?

–No claro que no. Pero si Trunks no existiera es muy probable que pensara como tu mamá. Y en parte la entiendo, siente lo mismo que yo, ella no teme por su vida sino por la tuya.

–Ellos son mucho más fuertes que yo Bulma, si no me han matado es porque quieren seguir jugando conmigo.

Lo mire tristemente, sabía que tenía razón. Pero debíamos encontrar una manera para acabar con ellos. No me daría por vencida.

–Duerme –le dije–. Mañana te mostraré algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Mañana –le dije saliendo de la habitación–… ahora duerme.

Cerré la puerta y lo deje ahí. Tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía dormir sin antes ir a mi laboratorio. Salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina, tenía que cruzar el jardín para llegar a mi lugar de trabajo. Caminaba hacía allá cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, volteé hacia arriba y vi a Gohan mirarme por la ventana. Lo mire unos segundos y seguí mi camino.

Llegué, prendí la luz y me puse a trabajar hasta la madrugada, tenía que hacerlo, tuve la loca idea de construir una máquina del tiempo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerla, tenía mucho que estudiar. Saque todos los libros de teorías y teoremas que tenía en mi laboratorio y los leí todos una y otra vez. No se trataba solo de construir una maquina, sino de hacer que esa máquina funcionara, no era una tostadora, tenía que lograr que viajara en el tiempo.

Por momentos el sueño me vencía, ya no era una jovencita, tenía 42 años. Aunque no tenia arrugas en mi piel y mi cuerpo seguía como cuando era más joven, el rendimiento no era el mismo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gohan…

[Gohan]

–Seguramente fue a su laboratorio. No puede dejar de trabajar pero… ¿en qué? –Pensaba mientras la veía salir de la casa.

La observé por una de las ventanas de la habitación y de repente ella volteó a verme, creo que sintió mi mirada. Nos miramos unos segundos y ella siguió su camino.

Cerré la cortina y me fui al baño a darme una ducha para dormir más tranquilo. Mientras me bañaba, pensaba tanto y en tantas cosas y claro, en una de esas tantas cosas estaba ella.

–Debo de tener más autocontrol, hoy casi le digo algo que no debería. Menos mal que ella solo lo tomo como una broma. Sé que esto no está bien, no está bien sentir esto que siento por ella, pero por más que he tratado no puedo evitarlo.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una ropa que Bulma me había dejado en un buró. Era una pijama de hombre. Por unos momentos pensé que la pijama podía haber Vegeta, así que dude en ponérmela hasta que vi a un lado de ella una nota que decía.

"No, no fue de él. La pijama es nueva, así que no dudes en ponértela".

Me sorprendió saber lo mucho que Bulma me conocía, sabía perfectamente que no usaría algo que hubiera sido de Vegeta.

Ella nunca ha entendido muy bien por qué es que hago esto. La verdad es que Vegeta siempre fue una persona muy egoísta. Hasta el final de sus días solo vio por el mismo. Murió luchando…pero no por proteger a nadie. A él nunca le importó Bulma ni Trunks. Solo le importaba pelear para demostrar su superioridad.

Me puse la pijama y me acosté en la cama queriendo dormir. Pero por algún motivo no podía. Di varias vueltas en la cama hasta que decidí levantarme para ver el laboratorio por la ventana.

–"Sigue ahí –pensé al ver que la luz del laboratorio seguía encendida y mire el reloj de buró–. Las 11:00 de la noche".

Volví a la cama para tratar de dormir una vez más. Cerré los ojos y pude dormir algunas horas. Soñé con ella. Con sus labios, su cabello, su sonrisa… su cuerpo. De pronto desperté y me senté en la cama de golpe, estaba sudando y no conforme con eso... miré debajo de mis sabanas y vi lo que tanto me temía.

–Oh no puede ser, esto no me puede pasar aquí –dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama al ver que había tenido otro de mis sueños húmedos con ella–. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Me quite la pijama y fui al baño a lavarla, me puse la ropa que traía puesta cuando llegue y limpie las sabanas rápida y desesperadamente con la toalla del baño, esa si la podía lavar y no se sospecharía el por qué estaba mojada.

Terminé de hacerlo y la cama quedo algo húmeda, pero con el viento que entraba por la ventana y el abanico de la recamara, seguramente se secaría para mañana.

Después de eso ya no pude dormir, me senté en un sillón que había en la recamara pensando aun en el sueño que había tenido con Bulma. Últimamente esos sueños eran muy comunes, era horrible tener que pasar por la humillación de que tu propia madre tenga que lavar las sabanas que tú mismo ensucias y de esa manera.

Cuando tenía oportunidad, yo mismo las lavaba, pero a veces con el entrenamiento y las peleas con los androides, eso era imposible. Así que no tuve otra alternativa que dejar que mi madre lo hiciera. Ella hablaba conmigo y me decía que no me apenara, que era normal que a mi edad eso sucediera. Lo malo fue cuando me preguntó si tenía novia. Le dije que no y que no tenía tiempo para eso. Fue entonces cuando me pregunto si me gustaba alguna chica de la ciudad. No podía decirle que no, pero tampoco podía decirle de quien se trataba. Lo único que le dije fue que sí, que una chica de la ciudad era la culpable de que eso pasara.

Volví a mirar el reloj y vi que eran la 1:30 de la madrugada. No supe por qué pero tenía la sensación de mirar si Bulma aun seguía en el laboratorio. Fui hacia la ventana y vi la luz encendida.

–No puedo creer que aún este ahí.

Quería ir a verla, decirle que tenía que dormir y descansar. Pero algo me decía que la dejara, que por hoy ya había tenido suficiente de mí. Quizá la haría sentirse incómoda. Pero… a la vez quería estar con ella. Que difícil era mi situación, jamás podría decirle lo que ella me hacía sentir, yo era solo un niño para ella, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Y creo que jamás se fijaría en nadie más. Vegeta era el único para ella. No podría competir con él nunca.

Después de algunos minutos decidí que iría a buscarla. Salí por el balcón y brinque hasta llegar al jardín y llegar al laboratorio. Cuando llegué me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba dormida arriba de una pila de libros abiertos.

Iba a despertarla, pero antes de hacerlo, algo me detuvo. Quería observarla así. Dormida. Era la única manera de poder observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. La observe por unos minutos.

–Tan hermosa –dije en voz baja para no despertarla.

En un impulso, toque su cabello en un movimiento muy suave. No quería despertarla, pero era necesario, seguro esa posición era muy molesta. Si se había quedado dormida así, era porque en verdad tenía mucho sueño.

–Bulma –le dije en un susurro para que no se sorprendiera al despertar–, ¡Bulma!

No respondió. Estaba completamente dormida. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería llevarla a su habitación.

La cargué suavemente y la lleve volando hasta su habitación. Así llegaría más rápido y no tendría que subir las escaleras, quizá el movimiento la despertaría. La acomodé en su cama y la tapé para que el frío de la noche no perturbara su sueño.

La miré tan bella, ten hermosa, cálida... Mis manos querían tocarla, pero sabía muy bien que eso nunca sucedería, así que me senté en la alfombra cerca de su cama para seguir observándola.

–"Me conformo con verla dormir" –pensé.

Después de un buen rato en el suelo, el sueño comenzó a vencerme y me recosté en un sofá que había en su habitación. Pensé que si iba a soñar con algo quería que fuera con ella, así que la mire antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreí.

Dos horas después…

[Bulma]

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y volví a cerrarlos, sentí algo de dolor en el cuello y eso me despertó.

–¡Auch! –Dije llevándome una mano al cuello–. Un momento… ¿Estoy en mi habitación?

Me senté en la cama rápidamente. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el laboratorio luchando contra el sueño.

De pronto vi una silueta acostada en un mueble de la recamara.

–Gohan –susurré.

Salí de la cama y me acerqué a él. Recuerdo que esa noche hacía mucho frío así que tomé un cobertor que había en mi cama y se lo puse encima. Me sorprendí a mi misma mirándolo fijamente.

–"Se parece tanto a su padre. Pero… más inteligente. Jejejeje" –pensé y reí un poco.

Volví a la cama notando que aún tenía el dolor en el cuello.

–"Debí quedarme dormida en el laboratorio; sentada y con la cabeza entre los libros, por eso me duele tanto el cuello –hacia memoria mientras me sobaba con una mano–. Gohan debió haberme traído hasta aquí".

Ya recostada en la cama decidí dormir lo poco que pudiera antes del amanecer. Ni siquiera yo supe por qué lo hice, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos mire una vez más a Gohan y sonreí.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bien chicas ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin el enamorado de Bulma se dio a conocer, aunque hubo algunas chicas que lo supieron desde antes. La verdad estaba más claro que el agua puerca. Y la verdad es que a mí me encanta la idea de ellos dos, bueno, de los Mirai. Si lo piensan bien es algo muy bonito… extraño… pero bonito. En este fic, ella tiene 42 y Gohan 18, digo… las mujeres mayores están de moda, ya ven a la Jennifer López con 42 y su novio de veintitantos. Bueno, ellos ni al caso aquí pero quise ponerlos como referencia. Espero que a ustedes también les guste la idea. Gohan solo y conviviendo con Bulma a diario, además de admirarla por su inteligencia y pues aparte de todo la Bulma es bonita… y pues ella también poco a poco en este fic ella se irá enamorando de él. **

**Una chica me escribió en un review que Bulma solo podría fijarse en otro saiyajin y la verdad es que concuerdo con ella. ¿Como podría fijarse en alguien más si alguna vez tuvo a alguien como a Vegeta?**

**Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen su review. Ya pronto vendrá la declaración de amor de Gohan hacia ella. Awww debió haber sido tan lindooo, Gohan declarando su amor. Es lo que me gusta de este fic, en el otro no puedo poner a Vegeta romántico, pero con Gohan es todo distintoooo. Awww debo confesar que hasta yo me estoy enamorando de Mirai Gohan!**

**Hasta el otro capítulo chicas.**


	3. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Hola chicos/as, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Pero ya está aquí el capítulo 3.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 3 - TE AMO**

_Bip-bip-bip-bip…_

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el despertador, siempre fui muy dormilona y el despertar temprano aun significaba una gran proeza para mí. Me tallé los ojos y me estiré aun recostada en la cama. De pronto recordé que Gohan había dormido en mi recamara, me levanté rápido y mire hacia el sofá, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

–Debió haberse levantado antes que yo.

Salí de mi cama corriendo, hoy era un día especial y tenía que estar lista antes de que Trunks despertara. Fui directo a darme una ducha y después me puse ese vestido que había comprado hacía algún tiempo. Algunas tiendas aun seguían abiertas a pesar de la amenaza de los androides, la gente trataba de hacer su vida normal. Y en una de esas tiendas conseguí la ropa para esta ocasión.

_Toc –toc_

Oí que alguien tocaba mi puerta y supuse que era Gohan, era muy temprano para que fuera Trunks.

–¿Eres tu Gohan?

–Sí Bulma soy yo –respondió.

Abrí la puerta y en cuando me vio, se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¿Tan mal me veo? –Le pregunté, pero no me respondió, solo se quedó ahí estático mirándome de arriba a abajo y sin poder decir una sola palabra.

–Ah, eh, oh…

–Jajajaja. Parece que te has quedado sin habla –bromeé.

–Te vez hermosa –me dijo muy despacio, casi en un susurro y mirándome a los ojos.

–Wow. ¡Cuanta emoción! –Le dije en modo sarcástico.

–Lo que pasa es que me impresionaste, en realidad te vez… hermosa.

–Gracias. Hace mucho que no uso este tipo de ropa. Hoy es una ocasión especial así que… ¿por qué no ponerme linda?

–Tú siempre estas linda.

–Ya basta, harás que me sonroje.

–Jeje –sonrió frotándose la cabeza–, lo siento.

–Por cierto –le dije mirándolo de arriba a abajo–… ¿por qué no te has cambiado?

–¿Ummm?… ¿de qué hablas?

–¿Usaras tu dogi de entrenamiento en el cumpleaños de Trunks?

Me miro extrañado y miro su ropa sin decir ninguna palabra, creo que estaba algo confundido.

–Pues… sí.

–Me lo suponía. Ven, te compré algo.

Le dije jalándolo de su ropa obligándolo a entrar en mi cuarto.

–Bulma pero que…

–¡Shhhhh! No hagas mucho ruido o despertaras a Trunks –le dije cerrando la puerta–. Compré algo para ti. –Saque de mi armario una caja con ropa de hombre y se la mostré–. Espero que sea de tu talla.

–Bulma… no debiste hacerlo. ¿Cómo voy a pagarte?

–Hey… ¿acaso crees que te lo voy a cobrar? –Le dije algo molesta– Es un regalo para ti.

–Es que… –dijo apenado bajando la mirada.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –le dije interrumpiéndolo–. Anda, pruébatelo.

Levantó la mirada, me observó por unos instantes y me sonrió.

–Gracias –me dijo y nos quedamos en silencio los dos.

–Voy a salir para que te cambies de ropa. No tardes.

Salí de la habitación al pasillo para esperar. Sin querer, la puerta de la recamara había quedado un poco entreabierta. Pude ver a Gohan quitarse la camisa y quedar solo en pantalones. Me sorprendí un poco al verlo, pero no le quité la vista de encima. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño, ni el de un adolescente. Sus brazos eran tan grandes y musculosos y su pecho parecía de roca, se veía tan fuerte y varonil.

A pesar de las cicatrices y marcas de peleas, se veía tan bien, estaba convirtiéndose en todo un hombre… muy apuesto.

De pronto empezó a quitarse el pantalón. Fue ahí donde entré en razón y apareció mi cordura. Me volteé hacia otro lado para dejar de mirarlo y borrar esos pensamientos e imágenes de mi cabeza.

–"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" –me reprimí.

Miré hacia la sala desde el balcón de las escaleras, pensando en que había sido una gran estupidez mirarlo. Aunque verlo había sido un accidente, el hecho de haber dejado la mirada en él estuvo mal. En vez de haber quitado la vista, seguí mirando y analizando su cuerpo.

Estaba perdida en aquellos pensamientos cuando de pronto…

–¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó Gohan detrás mío.

Volteé a verlo y quedé aun más sorprendida. Nunca lo había visto con nada mas que no fuera su dogi de entrenamiento naranja.

El saco y el pantalón negro con la camisa blanca por dentro, lo hacían parecer aun mayor. Se veía tan… apuesto, varonil, ¿sexy?... Por unos momentos me quedé sin habla y se puede decir que también un poco nerviosa.

–Te vez… –dije mirándolo de arriba a abajo–… muy bien. Mírate, estas convirtiéndote en todo un hombre.

–Ya lo soy –me dijo acercándose a mí.

Estaba muy pegada al barandal del balcón, así que no me pude mover más. No entendía por qué, pero su presencia estaba incomodándome.

–Es verdad, ya eres todo un hombre. Además, eres muy atractivo. Pronto las chicas estarán haciendo fila afuera de tu casa –le sonreí.

–Gracias –me dijo tomándome de la mano–. Tú también eres muy atractiva. A decir verdad… eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto.

Sonreí un poco y procuré dejar de lado tantas suposiciones en mi cabeza.

–¿Cuántas mujeres has visto Gohan? Aparte de tu mamá soy la única mujer a la que vez. Así que no es un cumplido muy valido que digamos.

–Bulma… yo…

Solté mi mano de las suyas y lo empujé lentamente hacia atrás.

–Vamos a la cocina, no tarda en despertar Trunks–le dije para cambiar el tema.

–Si, vamos.

Llegamos a la cocina y preparamos todo para cuando bajara. Mientras tanto, Gohan y yo tomábamos un café. Era una mañana fría y algo lluviosa. Hablábamos y reíamos mucho, él aun tenía un buen sentido del humor y yo lo necesitaba bastante, me deprimía mucho y su compañía me hacía sentir confortable.

No esperamos mucho, de pronto oí a mi pequeño Trunks bajar las escaleras.

–Ahí viene –dijo Gohan.

–¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? –dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

–¡Sorpresa! –dijimos a la vez Gohan y yo.

–¡Ahhh… mamá… Gohan! Jajaja, no me lo esperaba –dijo mi hijo riendo de felicidad.

–Feliz cumpleaños cariño –abracé a Trunks–. Aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños.

–Feliz cumpleaños Trunks, también te traje un presente.

–¡Wow, esta es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas! ¿Puedo abrir mis regalos?

–Claro que sí mi amor –le dije acariciando su mejilla–. Primero… esta caja ¿si?

El pequeño comenzó a abrir sus regalos y cuando abrió la caja que le di su sonrisa se borró un poco.

–¿Ropa? –Dijo desilusionado.

–Jajaja, sabía que pondrías esa cara. Es solo una parte de tus regalos y es porque quiero que la uses en tu fiesta. Ve a cambiarte y no tardes.

–¡Pero mamá! Quiero abrir los otros regalos.

–Lo harás. Pero primero cámbiate de ropa. ¿No ves que nosotros también estamos usando ropa bonita? No puedes estar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños con pijama.

–Está bien, no tardaré.

–Anda, mientras lo haces, serviré la comida.

El pequeño se fue gustoso a cambiarse.

–¿Me ayudas a calentar la comida en el horno?

–Claro Bulma.

–Pondré la mesa, por suerte hay suficiente comida para dos saiyajins.

Se sonrió conmigo y yo con él.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Dónde están mis regalos?

–Que niño tan desesperado. Aquí están. Ábrelos.

Se podía ver que la ropa se la había puesto tan rápidamente que aun estaba desaliñado. No lo culpo, nunca le festejé un cumpleaños de esa manera. Los androides siempre causaban muchos destrozos en la ciudad, pero últimamente no se habían aparecido en casi 4 meses. Así que pensé que sería buena idea. Nunca había tenido regalos, ni un pastel.

Aunque ahora solo éramos Gohan y yo, se que él lo apreciaba mucho, y solo con ver su carita podía ver que estaba disfrutándolo mucho.

–¡Wow! Es una espada –su mirada se reflejaba en el filo de esa cosa y me asusté un poco.

–Espera… ¿por qué le das eso a Trunks? –Le pregunté a Gohan.

–Mamá. No seas aguafiestas. Déjame conservarla ¿si?

–Yo le enseñaré a usarla, el debe de aprender a defenderse… y a defenderte a ti.

Miré a Gohan tratando de encontrar una explicación… De pronto, la comprendí. Él me estaba dando a entender que ya era hora de entrenar completamente a Trunks. Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas, pero no iba a echar a perder ese momento de felicidad para mi hijo, así que me callé y no dije nada más.

–Está bien –le dije a mi pequeño–. Pero prométeme que la usaras solo cuando esté Gohan.

–Te lo prometo mamá.

–Ok, confió en los dos –dije mirando a Gohan, para después mirar de nuevo a mi hijo–. Ahora dásela a Gohan para que la guarde y abre los demás regalos cariño.

–Si mamá.

Mientras Trunks abría sus regalos, tomé a Gohan del brazo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

–Quizá debiste habérmelo consultado antes.

–Bulma… él ya está en edad de hacerlo, yo empecé a entrenar cuando era más pequeño que él.

–Trunks también ha entrenado, tu siempre le has enseñado a pelear.

–Sí, pero solo lo básico. Es momento de que entrene como es debido.

–Pero es que… –quería exponerle mi punto de vista pero me interrumpió.

–Bulma –me tomó de ambas manos–. No quiero que nada les suceda a ustedes dos. Enfrentará algún día a los androides si es necesario –bajó la cabeza y suspiró–. No sé si yo esté siempre para protegerlos.

Me sorprendió mucho que dijera eso, perdí a todos mis amigos, a mis padres, a Vegeta y no quería perderlo a él también.

–No, por favor, no digas eso. Tú siempre vas a estar con nosotros.

–No hablemos ahora de eso. Es el cumpleaños de Trunks.

–Sí, tienes razón –le dije cabizbaja–, no es el momento.

Volvimos a la cocina y le mostré a Trunks su pastel, como me lo supuse, le encantó.

Después de comer, nos dirigimos a la sala para que Trunks tuviera más espacio para jugar.

La mañana y tarde se fueron muy rápido. Trunks se la pasó jugando todo el día con sus nuevos juguetes, que en realidad era inventos míos. Los juguetes en esta época eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

Nos divertimos mucho ese día, tome varias fotos con mi cámara instantánea de cada momento que pasaba. Hasta pensé que me estaba excediendo, pero quería guardar esos momentos en mi memoria para siempre.

Mientras Trunks jugaba, Gohan y yo pensamos en juntar todas las fotos en un cuadro como un colash. Las poníamos en orden cronológico y él me ayudaba a pensar cuál había sido primero y cual después. Tenía una excelente memoria.

De pronto miré a Gohan, lo observe mirando detenidamente una foto. Me quedé viéndolo por unos segundos y le pregunté:

–¿Qué pasa?

Se sorprendió al escucharme, parecía que estaba muy concentrado mirando aquella fotografía.

–¿Ehh? Ahh… nada, no pasa nada –me dijo y después puso la foto en el cuadro con las demás.

Miré cuando estaba pegándola y me di cuenta de que la fotografía era de nosotros dos. Trunks la había tomado cuando yo estaba partiendo el pastel y Gohan estaba a un lado de mí observándome.

No quise decir nada y simplemente seguí pegando las fotografías.

Al terminar, le dimos el cuadro a Trunks y como me lo esperaba, le gustó mucho.

–Mamá, es genial. ¡Nos vemos como una familia!

No pude evitar ponerme triste con aquello que mi hijo había dicho. Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón. Era obvio que él necesitaba una familia. Yo le daba todo el amor que podía, pero no era suficiente.

Me di la media vuelta porque no quería llorar frente a mi hijo. Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando así que distrajo a Trunks.

–Trunks. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar un lugar donde colgar el cuadro?

–Claro, se justo donde lo pondré.

Mi hijo se fue y pude al fin soltar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo en mis ojos.

–Por favor, no llores. No me gusta verte llorar –seguí llorando aun más intensamente y Gohan no sabía qué hacer para consolarme–. Llamaré a mi madre. Le diré que me quedaré contigo también esta noche.

–¡No! –Le dije cuando camino hacia el teléfono– No es necesario. Ya se me pasara.

–Ahh… entiendo –me dijo cabizbajo–. No quieres que me quede.

–No, no me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera que duermas aquí –le expliqué–. Es solo que… no me gusta que tu mamá se quede sola.

–Te entiendo. Pero ella estará bien. Tú eres la que me preocupa ahora.

–No debes preocuparte tanto por mí. Esto es algo cotidiano. Estaré bien.

–¿Quieres decir qué lloras continuamente?

–Que deprimente ¿no? –Le dije secando mis lagrimas– Soy patética.

–No, no digas eso –dijo poniéndose frente a mí tomándome de los hombros–. Sé por lo que has pasado y lo entiendo.

–Es que, no puedo evitarlo. Trunks no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que muchas madres están en mi misma situación. Sé que no soy la única que ha perdido parte de su familia. Es solo que… –pausé un momento sin decir nada–… Trunks siempre me pregunta por su padre y no sé qué decirle. ¿Debo decirle la verdad, o debo hacerlo pasar como un héroe?

–Yo pienso que deberías hablarle con la verdad.

Quedé pensativa un momento analizando el consejo que Gohan me había dado. Lo pensé bien y negué con la cabeza.

–No, no puedo hacerle eso a Trunks. No podría decirle que su padre era un asesino, al que nunca le importamos y que no murió defendiéndonos como él piensa… simplemente, no podría.

–¿Sabes?... Nunca entendí por qué te enamoraste de él –dijo sentándose a un lado mío– Yo conocí a Vegeta y… por más que pienso en ello, no puedo entenderlo.

–Nadie lo conocía como yo. Ni siquiera tú –le dije mirándolo fijamente–. Por eso nunca lo entenderás.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos por varios minutos, tanto, que llegó a ser incómodo.

–¿Aun lo amas? –Me preguntó.

No supe qué contestar. No me esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Acaso habría alguna diferencia? Él ahora estaba muerto.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Quiero saber.

Me froté la sien con las manos y miré hacia la nada.

–Claro que sí. Siempre lo amaré.

–Ya veo –bajo la cabeza desilusionado.

Lo miré y lo noté algo triste, así que intenté no hablar más del tema. Eso me ponía melancólica y al parecer, a él también.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –Le pregunté.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Tienes a alguien… especial?

Me miró y luego apartó su vista de mí. No contestó, solo se paró del sofá y se dirigió hasta una ventana.

–Ya veo, no quieres decirme –le dije levantándome también.

–Bulma yo… –dijo girando hacia mí.

–Dime.

Calló un momento mientras me veía a los ojos, parecía que por fin hablaría, pero solo se abría su boca sin emitir ningún sonido. Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que por fin habló.

–No quiero incomodarte, pero… ayer me dijiste que me ibas a mostrar algo.

–¡Ahh! Es verdad. Vamos a mi laboratorio Gohan.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio, me sorprendió como Gohan abría la puerta por mí y me daba el paso.

–Gracias… que caballeroso.

–De nada –me sonrió y le sonreí– Así me gusta verte. Sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco mas con él, tome unos planos de mi mesa de trabajo y se los di.

–Es esto en lo que he estado trabajando.

–Perdona mi ignorancia Bulma –dijo observando los planos–, pero, ¿qué es?

–Algo que puede ser la solución a todos nuestros problemas –seguía mirando los planos con extrañeza, puse mi mano encima de ellos y le dije–: Una máquina del tiempo.

Abrió la boca y soltó los planos de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué… que dices?

–Una máquina del tiempo –sonreí alegremente–. Aun está solo en el papel y aquí –le dije señalando mi cabeza–, pero sé que lo lograré. Construirla es fácil, pero… aun debo averiguar cómo hacerla funcionar. No es nada fácil.

Lo miré y observé que estaba estático, no hablaba ni se movía.

–Bulma…

–¿Qué? –Pregunté desilusionada– ¿Piensas que no puedo lograrlo?

–No, no dije eso –dijo saliendo de su asombro–. Si hay alguien que puede lograrlo, eres tú.

–¿De verdad crees eso?

–Claro que sí. Sé que lo lograrás y será magnifico.

–Sí, lo sé. Si puedo hacer que esta cosa viaje en el tiempo, podemos cambiar la historia. No sé que tanto afectará a nuestro tiempo, pero al menos hay una esperanza. ¿Te imaginas? –me senté en la mesa de trabajo y saqué un cuaderno con muchas anotaciones y operaciones matemáticas– Aun no resuelvo las ecuaciones necesarias, pero estoy en eso. En primer lugar tengo que crear un agujero de gusano, después con la antigravedad, hacerlo lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa la maquina. También tengo que encontrar la manera de aproximar la boca del agujero a la velocidad de la luz y crear una dilatación en el tiempo pasado y en el presente para juntar las dos aperturas –Gohan me miraba como impactado, parecía hipnotizado por las cosas que yo le decía. No sabía si en realidad estaba poniéndome atención o solo me observaba hablar sin parar–. Una vez que estén juntas, podremos viajar en el tiempo.

No me quitaba la vista de encima, se veía realmente feliz.

–Me has dado la mejor noticia que he recibido en muchos años. Realmente, me has hecho muy feliz.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tu siempre has estado protegiéndonos –me levantándome de mi asiento, fui hacia él, lo miré a los ojos y puse una mano en su pecho–. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti.

–Tú no eres una carga para mí. Al contrario, disfruto cada momento que estoy contigo.

Tomó mi mano y me besó en ella. En ese momento sentí algo completamente inexplicable. Sentí mis piernas temblar y un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, parecía una adolescente cautivada por primera vez. Se acercó más a mí y no intenté detenerlo. En el fondo, deseé que me besara.

Me tomó del cuello aferrándose a mí y me besó tiernamente. En esos momentos, en mi cabeza hubo una revolución entre la sensatez y mis sentimientos. Una parte de mí quería que parase, pero la otra parte quería que siguiese.

Recuperé la cordura al cabo de unos segundos ó… minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Lo empujé un poco hacia atrás pero cada centímetro que lo apartaba, él regresaba hacia mí, volviéndome a besar. Volvía a separarme y él volvía a besarme.

–No me rechaces, por favor, no me rechaces.

Tenía ambas manos en mi cuello, pegando su frente con la mía y me susurraba que no lo rechazara de una manera casi suplicante. Sus labios deseosos de los míos jadeaban mi nombre.

–Bulma, no me rechaces, (beso) quiero (beso) sentir tus labios. Solo… (beso) quiero sentir tus labios. Por favor.

–Gohan… –quería apartarme definitivamente de él, pero la forma en que me miraba y la manera como me besaba, me hacía sentir deseada y deseosa de mas.

Volvimos a besarnos después de mirarnos fijamente. Esta vez, me beso apasionadamente, paso de tener sus manos en mi cuello, a tomarme de la cintura y acercarme más a él, como si quisiera atravesarme con su cuerpo.

–No, espera –le dije separándome de él rápidamente–… esto no puede ser.

–Bulma... yo…

–No, no lo digas. Es mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde y tu madre está sola.

–Bulma, necesito explicarte.

–No hay nada que explicar –dije dando medio vuelta para no verlo–. Por favor, vete y haré como que esto nunca pasó.

–No, Bulma –dijo tomándome de los hombros–. No me hagas esto. Pasó, realmente pasó y tú no me detuviste. Sé que también lo sentiste como yo.

Quité sus manos de mis hombros y caminé lejos de él.

–Esto no debió pasar. Me dejé llevar, perdóname.

–No tengo por qué que perdonarte. Fue… asombroso y…

–¡Cállate, no digas más! –Lo interrumpí– Ya te dije que no debió pasar. Ambos nos aprovechamos del momento –yo huía de él para no verlo de frente, pero él me seguía hacia donde me movía–. Debo regresar a la casa con Trunks –caminé hacía la puerta, pues no quería seguir hablando del tema con él.

–No, espera –dijo poniéndose frente a mí tapándome el paso–. Tengo que decirte la razón por la que lo hice, ya no puedo con esto más.

–Gohan, olvídalo ¿si? No hay ninguna razón, solo nos dejamos llevar, es todo.

–No. Por favor escúchame tú –dijo tomándome de las manos.

Dejé que lo hiciera, callé por un momento y lo deje hablar.

–Yo quería besarte, lo deseaba, y no solo en este momento, lo he deseado desde hace mucho. Quería sentir tus labios con los míos, tu cuerpo cerca del mío.

–Gohan…

–No digas nada, aun no termino –me interrumpió.

–Es que lo que dices es una locura, eso no puede ser.

Lo aparté del camino y busqué la salida para irme de ahí. No es que no quisiera escucharlo, es que aun estaba tan aturdida por el beso, me había gustado y no quería admitirlo. No podía sentir nada por él, pero aquel hecho, estaba haciéndome dudar en ese momento. Y para colmo, el oír aquellas palabras que me decía, tan placenteras para mi oído, pero tan incorrectas para mi sensatez. Si me quedaba ahí podía perder la poca cordura que me quedaba y podía suceder algo más de lo que quizá, en otro momento podría arrepentirme.

Llegué hasta la puerta, la abrí y antes de que pudiera salir, Gohan me alcanzo y detuvo la puerta con su pie.

Volteé a verlo aun con la puerta entreabierta y me dijo:

–Te amo.

Simplemente esas fueron sus palabras, casi en un susurro, casi al borde de la desesperación por querer que yo las escuchase. Después de habérmelo dicho, quitó su pie de la puerta para dejarme salir.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y le dije:

–Lo siento, pero yo a ti no.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Awww, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo no sé ustedes pero yo cada vez me enamoro mas de Gohan, es tan tierno y a la vez tan protector.**

**Debo decirles que para este capítulo tuve que tomar cursos de física para poder explicar como funciona una maquina del tiempo, ufff! Lo que hago por ustedes chicas/os.**

**Bueno gente, déjenme sus reviews ya que los tomo mucho en cuenta, todos! Y los contestó y aviso cuando subo nuevo cap. Ademas me ayudan a que mas gente pueda ver mi fic y que llegue a mas personas. Ya saben recomiéndenme y léanme siempre.**

**Por cierto, la ropa que usó Gohan la dejaré en una foto en la pagina de terrícolas en el face. Las que le dieron like a la pagina, la podrán ver, y las que no… ¿qué esperan?**

**Bien, sin mas que decirles mas que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se despide de ustedes. Eliza**


	4. Sí

**Disclaimer: Ningunos de estos personajes me corresponde, los derechos de autor son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 - SÍ**

Salí corriendo del laboratorio rumbo a casa. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía que hacer, ni pensar.

—Hola mamá —dijo mi hijo al verme entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Trunks, iré a descansar a mi cuarto, estoy algo cansada. No salgas para nada, solo juega en casa con tus regalos.

—Está bien mamá… pero, ¿dónde está Gohan? —Tenía que recordármelo.

—Él ya se fue hijo —dije caminando hacia las escaleras—. Tuvo que irse rápido. Mañana vendrá a verte para entrenar, así que no te desveles mucho cariño.

Seguí mi camino y llegué a mi habitación.

[Gohan]

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar después de que Bulma me dijera que ella no me amaba. Me dolió, pero a la vez ya me lo esperaba. Sería muy tonto si hubiera pensado que sería de otra manera.

Salí del laboratorio después de reponerme un poco de aquel acontecimiento. Quise hablar con ella una vez más. No quería dejar las cosas así y fui a buscarla dentro de la casa.

—¡Gohan! —Dijo Trunks cuando me vio entrar por la puerta—. Mi mamá me dijo que ya te habías ido.

—¿Eso te dijo? ¿Dónde está?

—Dijo que estaba muy cansada y que iría a descansar. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—¿Qué? Amm… no lo sé Trunks. No sé si tu mamá me quiera ver aquí.

—Mi mamá me dijo que durmiera temprano porque mañana vendrías a entrenarme.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad ella te dijo eso? —Le pregunté al pequeño.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué están tan raros los dos? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No Trunks. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Es solo que ambos estamos cansados —le expliqué—. Anda, ve a dormir y duerme temprano porque mañana empezaremos con el nuevo entrenamiento.

—Ay, es lo mismo que dijo mi mamá —dijo quejándose—. Esta bien, me iré a dormir.

—Bien. Yo también ya me voy. Cuida a tu mamá ¿sí?

—Claro que sí Gohan. Te estaré esperando, ya quiero comenzar a entrenar con la espada.

Volé hacia mi casa ya mas despreocupado. Bulma había aceptado que entrenara a Trunks, eso quería decir que no estaba tan molesta y podría seguir viéndola todos los días.

Llegué a casa y mi mamá estaba esperándome con la cena lista.

—Hijo, que bueno que ya regresaste. ¿Cómo te fue en el cumpleaños de Trunks?

—Bien mamá —recordé aquel beso—. Mejor de lo que esperaba —dije sentándome en la mesa.

—Me alegro mucho hijo —sirvió mi cena—, es una fortuna que los androides no hayan aparecido en meses.

—Lo sé. Pero esta calma me preocupa. Deben estar tramando algo —le dije preocupado.

—Gohan… ¿y si alguien ya los derrotó en alguna parte del mundo?

—No lo creo mamá. Esos monstruos son invencibles.

—Bueno, no hablemos de ellos, aprovechemos estos momentos en que no están dando problemas.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Comenzamos la cena los dos, cuando de repente, ella se tocó el pecho como en señal de dolor.

—¡Ahhh! —Se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí hijo no pasa nada. Me dio un dolor en la espalda, debe ser la edad, ya no soy una jovencita.

—¿Estas segura? —Le pregunté al notar que el primer lugar al que se había llevado la mano fue al pecho y no a la espalda.

—Si Gohan, es que hoy hice muchos quehaceres y me lastimé.

—Mamá. Ya te dije que no debes de esforzarte tanto. No importa que la casa no esté limpia.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede recibir visitas —me sonrió tratando de ocultar su dolor.

—Mamá… nunca tenemos visitas. Por favor, ya no quiero que te esfuerces tanto. No me gusta dejarte sola, pero tengo que entrenar y entrenar a Trunks, sé que si los dos nos volvemos muy fuertes podremos derrotar a los androides —le dije tomando sus desgastadas manos—, es la única manera de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—Nada volverá a ser como antes Gohan —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tu papá ya no volverá con nosotros.

—Tienes razón —le dije tratando de ser fuerte—. Pero no podemos permitir que más gente siga sufriendo por su causa. Debemos acabar con ellos.

—Te entiendo hijo —dijo secándose las lagrimas—. Quiero que entrenes y te vuelvas tan fuerte como tu padre para que puedas destruir a esas chatarras y que paguen todo el daño que nos han hecho.

—Lo haré mamá. Te lo prometo.

—Así que no importa que me dejes sola, a mi no me pasará nada, no tengo miedo morir, y si eso pasa, sé que al fin podré estar con Gokú.

En cierto modo entendía a mamá, no me lo decía pero sé que en el fondo ella deseaba morir.

Terminamos de cenar y ayude a mamá a lavar los trastes para que ella se fuera a descansar.

Salí un momento afuera de la casa y me recosté en el pasto. El cielo estaba despejado, y las estrellas se veían aún más brillantes.

Pensé en ella. Cada estrella en el firmamento me hacía recordar sus bellos ojos azules. Suspiré, cerré los ojos y toqué mis labios con los dedos pensando en ese momento en el que por fin, después de desearlo tanto, sentí el dulce sabor de su boca.

—"Estoy seguro que ella también sintió algo. Por mínimo que hubiese sido, ella lo sintió" —pensé.

Me fui a la cama contento a pesar del rechazo, pues el solo hecho de pensar en ese beso, me hacía sonreír involuntariamente.

[Bulma]

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación a dormir después de despedirme de mi hijo. No quería ver a Gohan una vez más, sentía mucha vergüenza por haber permitido que me besara.

Llegué a mi habitación, me deshice el peinado y me quité la ropa poco a poco para darme una ducha. Recordé la manera en que Gohan me besaba y cerré los ojos para revivir el momento.

—"No, no puedo pensar en él" —me dije a mi misma negando con la cabeza.

Mientras me quitaba el vestido, comencé a sentirme extraña, el rose de mi ropa contra mi piel me producía agradables sensaciones, era como una caricia, esas que hace tanto tiempo no sentía. Volví a cerrar los ojos e imaginar que Vegeta estaba conmigo y me despojaba de la ropa poco a poco mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con sus manos.

De pronto, aquella silueta imaginaria que me tocaba, había cambiado, sus manos eran mas cálidas y sus besos más tiernos, era más alto y mucho más joven.

—Gohan —susurré.

Recuperé la cordura y me metí a bañar. Solo quería descansar. Terminé la ducha y me acosté a dormir no sin antes mirar al techo. Aunque no quería pensar en él, era inevitable.

Sin querer había despertado algo en mí. El sentir sus labios con los míos, la manera en que me suplicaba por no rechazarlo, su confesión de amor y el verlo con poca ropa... todo eso daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Al cabo de algunas horas, el cansancio me venció y pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y fui a despertar a Trunks. Para mi sorpresa, él ya no estaba en su cama, miré hacia el jardín por la ventana de su recamara y lo vi entrenando en el jardín con Gohan.

Ambos peleaban rudamente, cada uno lanzaba un golpe mientras el otro lo esquivaba o se defendía. Eran muy buenos y muy rápidos, incluso había movimientos que yo no podía ver.

—¡Hola mamá! —Gritó mi hijo percatándose de mi presencia.

Gohan volteó a verme y al hacerlo, recibió un duro golpe en la cara de parte de mi hijo que lo mandó al suelo.

—¡Ouch! —Exclamó Gohan.

—Perdona Gohan, pensé que lo esquivarías.

—No te disculpes Trunks —dijo levantándose del suelo y alzando la mirada para verme—. Fue mi culpa… me distraje.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero mi hijo notó lo sucedido, me miró y miró a su maestro. Alzo la mano para ponerla frente a la de Gohan y dijo:

—Hola… oye… ¿podemos continuar el entrenamiento?

Gohan dejó de mirarme para dirigirse a Trunks.

—Ahh… ehh… claro, sigamos.

—Les prepararé el almuerzo —grite y desaparecí de la ventana.

No sabía cómo reaccionar al estar cerca de Gohan, vi como se distrajo conmigo y tampoco quería entorpecer su entrenamiento. Pensé que lo mejor sería no estar cerca de él por alguna temporada, quizá con el paso del tiempo, se olvidaría de mí.

—Chicos, el desayuno está listo.

Los dos entraron a la cocina y al ver a Gohan sentí como la sangre ruborizaba mis mejillas, así que volteé hacia otro lado.

—Trunks, iré a trabajar al laboratorio. Deje suficiente comida para la tarde. Cuando les de hambre solo vengan a calentarla en el horno de microondas.

—¿Pero no vas a desayunar con nosotros? —Preguntó mi hijo siempre tan oportuno.

—No hijo, yo ya desayuné —dije dándole un beso en la frente—. Me voy. Tengan cuidado con el entrenamiento por favor.

Salí de la cocina no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Gohan, el cual estaba cabizbajo mirando solo su plato de comida, era como si no quisiera mirarme.

Llegué hasta mi laboratorio y me puse a trabajar inmediatamente, tampoco yo quería distracciones y Gohan estaba convirtiéndose en una.

Cada mañana, después de preparar el desayuno, me encerraba en mi lugar de trabajo, casi no veía a Gohan y cuando lo hacía solo era para cruzar algún par de palabras.

Avancé mucho en mi investigación, incluso había días en que podía salir a buscar libros a alguna ciudad.

La gente empezaba a actuar normalmente, no se veía a los androides en casi 4 meses. Aunque sabíamos muy bien que así jugaban ellos, desaparecían por temporadas para después volver y destruir todo a su paso.

Una mañana como todas, me levanté temprano y fui directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y la comida para todo el día.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendí al ver a Gohan ahí.

—¡Ahhh! —Expresé llevándome una mano al pecho del susto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote. Todos los días me huyes, cuando llego ya estás en el laboratorio y no sales de ahí hasta que me voy.

—Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo. Ocupo todo el día en eso.

—¿Solo es por eso?

—Claro. ¿Por qué otra cosa sería?

—No lo sé. Pensé que estabas evitándome.

—No… ya te lo dije —alcé mi mano para alcanzar una taza en la alacena—, solo he tenido mucho trabajo.

—¿Quieres que yo prepare el café? —Me pregunto al momento que bajaba la taza y la ponía en mi mano.

—Gracias —le dije tomándola—. Ya tengo el café listo, la cafetera está programada para hacerlo sola.

—¿Puedo tomar el café contigo?

Estaba sirviéndome el café de espaldas hacia él cuando me preguntó:

—¿Puedo tomar el café contigo?

La verdad es que no me esperaba que tuviera un encuentro así con él, no sabía que decir ni que hacer ante esa situación, pues todos esos días estuve evitándolo al levantarme más temprano y no tener que verlo cuando llegara.

—¡Gohan! —Apareció mi hijo en la cocina salvándome de aquella incómoda situación—. Llegaste más temprano.

—Sí Trunks, me caí de la cama.

—¿Enserio?

—Jejejeje, no, solo bromeaba.

—Ahh… jejeje ya lo sabía.

—Bien chicos, haré el desayuno para los tres.

—Si mamá, tengo mucha hambre.

Gohan y Trunks se quedaron en la cocina esperando el desayuno. Era algo incomodo para mí, pues podía sentir la mirada de Gohan sobre mí. Pero al menos, no estaba sola con él.

Terminé el desayuno, les serví y comencé a hacer la comida para la tarde.

Los chicos terminaron su desayuno y Trunks estaba impaciente por entrenar. Así que ambos salieron al jardín.

Suspiré porque al fin estaba sola otra vez, tomé mi café y me fui al laboratorio a refugiarme.

Llegué y comencé a trabajar de inmediato, pero por alguna razón, no podía concentrarme. Pensaba en Gohan, él era la razón de mi distracción, había descubierto que lo extrañaba y el ocultarme de él no había servido de nada.

El día transcurrió normal, logré poner atención a mi trabajo y la noche apareció.

De pronto oí como la puerta se abría.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estas aquí?

—Sí hijo, aquí estoy.

—Mamá ya terminamos de entrenar. Estoy muy cansado, solo vine a darte las buenas noches. Tengo que descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana.

—Está bien cariño. Yo me quedaré a trabajar hasta tarde. ¿Gohan ya se fue a su casa? —Pregunté.

—Sí. Dijo que me despidiera de ti por él.

—Ok jovencito, ve a dormir porque mañana te espera un día igual de pesado que este.

—Hasta mañana mamá. De verdad, estoy agotado —dijo mi hijo con cara de zombie.

—Hasta mañana cariño.

Trunks salió del laboratorio y al cabo de unos instantes, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¿Necesitas algo cariño?

—A ti.

Escuché esa voz y giré mi silla rápidamente. Obviamente ese no era Trunks.

—Gohan…

—¿Cómo estas? —Preguntó caminando hacia mí.

—Bien —contesté—. Pensé que te habías ido.

—Quería que Trunks nos dejara solos. En la mañana ya no pude hablar contigo. Vamos a la cocina.

—No puedo —dije volviendo a girar mi silla para darle la espalda—, tengo que terminar mi trabajo.

—No has comido nada, no puedes seguir trabajando así.

—No tengo hambre —su presencia me hacía sentir incomoda—. Además estoy por terminar. Ve a casa a descansar, debes estar igual de agotado que Trunks.

Se acercó a mí, pude sentirlo detrás de mi silla.

—Estas evitándome ¿cierto?

Me quedé callada sin saber que responderle.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque desde que pasó… —se corrigió—… desde el cumpleaños de Trunks, solo has estado encerrada en el laboratorio sin salir. Y no me digas que es por tu trabajo.

—Esa es la verdad.

Me levanté de la silla y me fui a otro escritorio a dibujar unos planos.

—Te extraño —me dijo.

Aparté la vista del papel y me quedé estática. Lentamente giré la cabeza para mirarlo.

No supe que decir, quería decirle que yo también lo había extrañado, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Jamás podría corresponderle.

—Yo también. Eres mi amigo y extraño aquellas charlas de media noche.

Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla.

—No quiero perderte —se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla.

—Yo tampoco quiero perder a mi amigo —detuvo su caricia después de escuchar mis palabras.

—Yo siempre seré tu amigo Bulma. Y si para estar cerca de ti debo ocultar lo que siento, eso haré.

—Está bien. Eso es lo mejor para los dos.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Me miró a los ojos y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos negros.

—Gohan, lo que pasó el otro día… no debí permitir que me besaras.

—Sé que tú también sentiste algo. Lo sé.

—No Gohan ya te lo dije, fue un error. No debí permitirlo.

—Bulma, no te besé… nos besamos… ¡ambos! Tú también me besaste a mí.

No supe que decir, era verdad, yo también lo había besado a él. Me tomó de los hombros y me dijo:

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos. Sé sincera contigo misma. No trates de convencerme a mí, sino a ti.

—Gohan… yo no —negaba con la cabeza, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca.

Subió una de sus manos a mi rostro, pasando por mi cuello, acarició mi cara, delineó mis labios con sus dedos y volvió a bajar a mis hombros.

—¿Tampoco sentiste eso? —Preguntó.

Estaba quieta, callada mirándolo, no se me ocurría nada, solo quería que pasara, quería que volviera a besarme.

No esperé mucho, mi silencio fue como un sí a sus preguntas. Me acercó a él, bajo sus manos a mi cintura pasando por mi espalda lentamente produciéndome un sinfín de sensaciones. Me besó, lo besé, nos besamos en un tierno beso. No pude mas, deje que mis manos también actuaran y las puse alrededor de su cuello invitándolo a continuar por más tiempo.

Sentí su lengua recorrer mi boca y chocar con la mía. Me perdí en sus labios no se cuanto tiempo, sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos y choqué contra el escritorio, quité las manos de su cuello para sujetarme del borde del escritorio.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus besos cuando de pronto recordé una escena en la que Vegeta me besaba con pasión y acariciaba con desesperación todo mi cuerpo. Me sentó sobre el escritorio y tiró todo lo que había en él.

Abrí los ojos y miré a Gohan, los cerraba y pensaba en Vegeta. Estaba volviéndome loca esa situación. Puse las manos en su pecho y lo separé en un instante.

—Perdón —me dijo Gohan—, no quise… yo —tartamudeaba—… creo que fui muy rápido.

—No te preocupes.

Volvió a acercarse a mí y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté.

—Por este momento.

Baje la mirada avergonzada.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No es necesario que digas nada.

—Gohan… —tapo mi boca con sus manos.

—No espero que me ames —interrumpió—, sé que eso es imposible. Solo déjame amarte.

—Eso no sería justo para ti.

—No me importa, solo quiero estar cerca de ti sin tener que ocultar mis sentimientos. Si no me aceptas prometo nunca más volver a insistir, no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo, no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarte tanto tiempo de mí. Me conformo con solo verte todos los días —suspiró—. Pero si me aceptas, te demostraré cuanto te amo —me tomó de las manos y las besó—, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo… solo déjame amarte.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras tomaba la decisión.

Me sentía tan sola, pero a su lado, todos esos sentimientos negativos desaparecían. Su compañía me daba seguridad, fuerza… esperanza. Sabía muy bien que no lo amaba y quizá, nunca llegaría a hacerlo. Pero mi corazón quería volver a sentirse querido, amado.

—Sí —le respondí en un susurro.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

Sonrió también felizmente y soltó mis manos para rodearme con sus fuertes brazos abrazándome.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Me sorprendió con su pregunta.

—No pediste permiso las veces anteriores —le dije sarcástica.

Sonrió y me besó. Me tenía entre sus brazos y me sentía como una colegiala.

—Gohan, quiero pedirte algo —dije alejándome de su boca.

—Lo que sea —dijo volviéndome a dar pequeños besos.

—No quiero (beso) que Trunks (beso) se entere (beso) de esto, (beso) no aún.

—No te preocupes, (beso) seré discreto.

—Otra cosa —lo aparté un poco de mí—. No habrá… tu sabes… no estoy lista para eso.

—Está bien. Te entiendo —me abrazó aún más fuerte—. Yo te esperaré cuando estés lista. Quiero que cuando llegue ese momento sea especial para los dos.

—Gohan tu… ¿nunca lo has hecho?

Me sonrió apenado.

—No. Siempre soñé con hacerlo contigo.

—¡Gohan! —Le dije apenada— ¿Desde cuándo pensabas eso?

—Desde la adolescencia. Tú siempre fuiste una mujer hermosa. Has sido la única mujer con la que he soñado desde entonces.

Me sentí extraña con sus confesiones, pero también halagada.

—¿Sabes algo? —Le pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—Extraño tu café.

—¿A mí no me extrañaste?

—No, solo a tu café —nos reímos.

Fuimos a la cocina y después de comer algo, Gohan preparó el café con canela y vainilla que tanto me gustaba y que tomábamos cada noche con una buena charla.

Al cabo de dos horas, mi nuevo enamorado partió rumbo a su casa, no sin antes darme un buen beso de despedida.

Después de esa noche, cada día se infiltraba en mi habitación por las mañanas antes de entrenar con Trunks para llenarme de besos, era un chico muy tierno y a la vez apasionado. Por las noches tomábamos el café en la cocina, el jardín, el laboratorio, incluso hasta en mi recamara, pero trataba de evitar siempre ese lugar, pues a veces, Gohan se excedía con sus besos tumbándome en la cama y cada día se me hacía más difícil el rechazar sus caricias, pues comencé a desearlo.

No interfería en su entrenamiento y él no interfería en mi trabajo, nos veíamos a diario y eso nos hacía felices a ambos. Poco a poco fui sintiendo algo mas por él, poco a poco fue enamorándome con detalles especiales, caricias delicadas y besos llenos de amor.

Todo iba bien en nuestra relación, hasta que un día…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola terrícolas, perdón por el retraso, pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por fin Bulma le dio el Sí a Gohan. Ahhh que tierno mi Gohan.**

**Déjenme su review para saber que les pareció el capi. Ahh y les daré una noticia, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje. ^.^**

**Se despide de ustedes: Eliza.**


End file.
